The New Bond
by 13Eclipse37
Summary: The wars with the faunus have ended the faunus and humans live equally under the law of Vale, but many still hold prejudice feelings against them. Weiss now lives in a faunus boarding home, will she get along with everyone or will she be looked down upon by them and society.


A/N: I'm so sorry I have been inactive I've been busy with school and also dealing with writer's block. Hopefully ideas for Snowy Rose will start to flow again once I get this out of my head. I hope you ENJOY. :)

Chapter 1: A New Age

The wars with the faunus have stopped and the government of the Kingdom of Vale has signed a treaty that faunus and humans will have equal rights under the law. A small majority had no qualms with the faunus and others were beginning to be more open towards them, but some still hold feelings of hatred and prejudice against the faunus. It may be from lost loved ones from the war or from past feelings that never went away.

Now a new age has dawned, both faunus and some humans both pray that they may live in harmony. And one of the first people to turn a new leaf is Arthur Schnee, founder and owner of the Schnee Dust Company. He has now opened many boarding homes for faunus who can't fend for themselves. Also working conditions and wages for faunus laborers that work the Schnee dust mines have increased greatly. And so people truly believe that he has changed, he has convinced his daughter Weiss to live in one of the faunus boarding homes.

"Weiss honey you don't have to do this if you do want to, I can find another way for people to see that I am a changed person," Arthur said caringly to his daughter Weiss.

"Father it's fine, if anything it will be an interesting experience, because of the war I do not know many faunus, so my time at the Yin and Yang boarding house will be a wonderful time.

"Okay then, James is out front with the limo, be sure to visit," Arthur said in a voice with a sad tone.

Weiss just gave a nod and made her way out to the limo.

"Hello Ms. Schnee," James said as he opened the limo door for Weiss

"Hi James, let's get going and I told you, call me Weiss. I have told all the butlers and maids to talk to me without the honorific I don't want to seem that I am higher than them, how come you don't call me by my first name after the countless times I've told you," Weiss tried to tell James. James started the limo and pulled out of the driveway before responding.

"When you are an old man like myself it's hard to drop old habits. Long ago when your father was still dating your mother I referred to her as Ms. Schnee as a little joke. Since you are the spitting image of Katherine I guess it is instinctual," James explained to Weiss in a joyful tone reminiscing on fond old memories

"Oh, then I guess it's okay, I guess," Weiss replied in a sad tone.

"Oh do pardon me, I know you don't like it when your mother is brought up.

"No it's ok, you know she passed before I could even really remember anything," Weiss said with the same sad tone not convincing James. The rest of the ride to the boarding house was in silence.

'We have arrived," James announced.

"Thanks James seeya around." Weiss said cheerfully and got her suitcase and bolted out the limo excited to see her new home. Weiss knocked on the door and waited, a few minutes had passed and she was about to knock again but before she made contact with the door a blonde spiky haired faunus opened the door. He took a big bite from a red apple in his hand then asked

"Who are you?" He said getting straight to the point with a mouthful of apple

"I'm Weiss Schnee, I'm living here now," Weiss told the monkey boy.

"Oh, cool come on in," the boy replied still crunching on his apple

"Oh yeah the name is Sun, Sun Wukong," Sun introduced himself.

"Hello Sun I look forward to residing with you," Weiss said delighted

"Sun, who is this," a gruff scary voice said behind Weiss. Weiss jumped out of her skin turned around to see a tall man wearing a hoodie covering his face. Weiss wondered how he got behind her without noticing, she had just walked through the door.

"Oh this is Weiss she is apparently living here now," Sun explained

"So you just let someone in just because they say they live here now," the man replied angrily getting closer to Weiss.

"Adam! Don't go scaring the poor girl," a voice from up the stairs said. A woman with a big bust and blonde hair comes down the stairs, as she gets closer Weiss catches her faunus features she has a lioness's tail and ears.

"Hi I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long. I'm the caretaker of the Yin and Yang as well as these little trouble makers," Yang explained

"Don't mind him he is just generally mean," Yang whispered to Weiss Adam just gave an angry grunt and went upstairs

"You can go put your stuff in the first room to your right upstairs, then come down for dinner," Yang told Weiss and headed off to the kitchen.

Weiss walked up the stairs and found her room, even if Yang hadn't told her where her room was she would have found it all the other doors had a big emblem or a crest. Weiss guessed that it somehow identified everyone. She opened the door and instantly bumped into someone, she dropped her suitcase it fell on the ground and burst open causing her clothes to go everywhere.

"Ow," Weiss said under her breath.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, let me help you with this" a younger girl apologized

"It's okay," Weiss replied. The two girls picked up Weiss's belongings.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose, I'm so sorry by the way," Ruby introduced herself. Ruby was a bit younger than the rest she wore black leggings and a baggy red t-shirt, she had black hair with red tips even her dog ears had the same black and red fur.

"I was just putting some sheets and blankets on the bed for you, I didn't mean to bump into you, but we can do introductions later lets go to dinner," Ruby said as they both head downstairs.

Weiss sat down next to Ruby and Sun, then everyone else came downstairs and sat at the table. Yang put a large assortment of food on the table. From soups to breads and meats.

"Well before we eat I believe some of you haven't met the new girl that will be living here with us," Yang announced. Weiss stood up and introduced herself

"Hi I'm Weiss Schnee it's nice to meet you all,"

"Come on everyone," Yang told everyone.

"Hello I'm Velvet Scarlatina, I hope we can happily live together" Velvet introduced herself

"I'm Adam Taurus and it is not a pleasure to meet you Ms. Schnee," Adam said with his voice laced with venom.

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna," Blake said not looking up from her book. Weiss looked at Blake, everyone gave off a vibe many good, cheerful and even bad like Adam's, but Blake gave off a gray bland feeling, a feeling of disinterest. It intrigued Weiss she didn't know why but she wanted to know more about her.

"And I assume you have met my sister Ruby, Sun and myself of course," Yang said still as happy as ever discarding Adam's rude introduction,

Dinner went on pretty smoothly, Adam quickly ate and went off to his room. everyone was getting to know Weiss better, but Blake still sat there reading her book not even looking up eating small bites of a salad. it was like there was some kind of barrier between the rest of the world and her blocking all sound. Everyone finished and put the dishes in the kitchen and headed off to wash up for bed. Weiss watched as Blake slowly walked up the stairs not changing pace at all still walking calmly, ignoring everyone and everything.

"Weiss why don't you go wash up first, you've had quite a day," Yang told her

"Yeah, sure," Weiss said slowly, still wondering about the mystery that is Blake

A/N: Once again I am sorry for being inactive, I'm surprised I even did this I feel terrible, I'm so sick. So I hope you will enjoy this new story and do not fret I will still do Snowy Rose I just needed to get this out of my head and on paper. FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW. Bye :)


End file.
